...i Nicol/Weselisko
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Ślub Buforda i Nicol. Ferb stara się zbliżyć do Stephanie. Fineasz chce odzyskać przyjaźń Izabeli. Bohaterowie *Buford Van Stomm *Nicol Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Stephanie Winner *Irving Du Bois *nie wymienieni z imienia goście na ślubie *łowcy talentów Piosenki *My life would suck without you Fabuła Buford złożył swój podpis, obok podpisu Nicol. Ślub cywilny to czysta formalność. Ale pan Van Stomm i panna Strong... (o przepraszam!) i pani Van Stomm zadbali o to, by ich ślub nie odszedł w zapomnienie. Najpierw Buford podjechał na wynajętej bryczce pod wieżowiec Spółki Zło, przyprawiając o zgorszenie kierowców, którzy nie mogli wyprzedzić bryczki i konia, gdyż z naprzeciwka jechały inne samochody. Potem Nicol; która postanowiła przygotować się do ślubu w mieszkaniu Dundersztyca, bo Buford mówił, że jak zobaczy ją przed ślubem w sukni ślubnej, to przyniesie pecha (że niby to jakiś przesąd czy coś); wyszła ze Spółki Zło w olśniewającej białej sukni (mimo iż brała ślub cywilny) i zgodnie ze zwyczajem, Buford podszedł do niej i razem zaczęli rzucać cukierkami w stronę zgromadzonych przy budynku dzieci. Potem bryczką udali się w stronę urzędu stanu cywilnego, gdzie właśnie złożyli podpisy. Wedle obowiązującego prawa stali się małżeństwem, a Nicol z panny Strong zamieniła się w panią Van Stomm. Teraz jechali przedmieściami w stronę ogródka Buforda, prosto na swoje wesele. Co jakiś czas drogę zastawiali im sąsiedzi, którzy robili tak zwane „bramy” („Zupełnie jak na wsi” - komentował wszystko Buford) i częstowali ich winem, a w zamian dostawali cukierki. Kiedy państwo młodzi dotarli na swoje podwórko, powitali ich zgromadzeni wcześniej goście. Kwiaty i inne podarunki ślubne zbierali świadkowie, którzy byli obecni przy ślubie Buforda i Nicol, i w charakterze świadków także złożyli podpisy na akcie ślubu. Świadkami oczywiście był nikt inny jak najlepszy przyjaciel Buforda - Baljeet oraz najlepsza przyjaciółka Nicol z tych czasów - Izabela. Z byłego gangu na ślubie pojawili się tylko Baljeet i Dylan. Pozostałych osób Buford i Nicol nie zapraszali. Przed wojną gangów umówili się, że po tej ustawce się nigdy nie spotkają, więc zamierzali tego postanowienia dotrzymać. Po odśpiewaniu „sto lat” państu młodym, rozpoczęło się weselisko. Zaczęto prosić pana młodego, który wyglądał nadzwyczaj przystojnie, choć w rzeczywistości był niezbyt przystojny i panią młodą, która wyglądała piękniej niż zazwyczaj, do tańca. Na początek świadkowie tańczyli z państwem młodych. Buford z Izabelą (wystrojoną w piękną różową suknię, podkreślającą jej talię) i Nicol z Baljeetem (ubranego w gustowny garnitur). Fineasz podszedł do Baljeeta z Nicol i powiedział: - Mogę prosić pannę młodą do tańca? Baljeet podał ręce Nicol Fineaszowi o odszedł od tańczącej pary. Nicol uśmiechnęła się do Fineasza promiennie. - Widzę, że humor pannie młodej dopisuje? - spytał również z uśmiechem. - A jakże by inaczej. Poza tym nie jestem już „panną” tylko „panią”. - Ciężko mi będzie nazywać cię Nicolą Van Stomm. Tak się przyzwyczaiłem do tej Nicoli Strong. - Zmieniłam tylko nazwisko. - I nie jesteś już singielką... Nie będziemy się mogli całować. - Co ty odwalasz Fineasz? - spytała ze śmiechem. - Całowaliśmy się tylko raz i ty mnie wtedy odepchnąłeś. - Fakt. Po prostu i ja chciałbym wkrótce stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu i móc nazywać pewną kobietę panią Flynn. - Domyślam się o kogo chodzi. Chcesz zatańczyć z Izabelą? Fineasz zarumieniony kiwną głową. - Spoko. Ja też chcę zatańczyć z mężem. Łał, jak to dziwnie brzmi! Jeszcze z nim nie tańczyłam. - powiedziała, po czym razem z Fineaszem, tańczącym krokiem zbliżyli się do tańczących Buforda z Izabelą. - Mała wymiana? - powiedziała, po czym złapała Buforda za ręce. Fineasz zaś natychmiast porwał do tańca Izabelę. - Teraz mi nie uciekniesz. - powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Ferb podszedł do siedzącej na krześle Stephanie, która przyglądała się bawiącym Amandzie, Emily, Izabeli i Clarie. Rehabilitacja pomogła. Dziewczyna już mogła chodzić. Co prawda sprawiało jej to trudności. Ale przynajmniej mogła się poruszać. - Zatańczysz? - spytał zielonowłosy. - Żartujesz? - odparła unosząc brwi. - Nie. To wolna piosenka. Możemy wstać i po prostu kiwać się na boki. Steph westchnęła. Może to nie taniec o jakim marzyła. Może to nawet nie marna namiastka tańca. Ale przynajmniej wstanie i się porusza. Spojrzała na Ferba i podała mu rękę. Zaczęli się kiwać w rytm muzyki. - Już nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. - wyszeptała. Fineasz nie odrywał się od Izabeli nawet na krok. Biegał za nią jak jakiś pięciolatek, który chce zdenerwować jakąś małą dziewczynkę. Izabela istotnie zachowywała się jak mała dziewczynka doprowadzona do szewskiej pasji. - Odwalisz ty się wreszcie ode mnie?! - wykrzyczała. - Nie. - powiedział wyszczerzając zęby w charakterystyczny dla siebie, optymistyczny sposób. Izabela uniosła oczy do góry z politowaniem. Nagle spoważniała i usiadła na ławce. - To... trudne, wiesz? - powiedziała, nie unikając jego wzroku. Fineasz też nagle spoważniał. - Wiem, że się boisz... ale ja teź wydoroślałem. I nie widzę świata poza tobą. Serce mi się kraja kiedy udajesz, że mnie nie widzisz. Izabelo, proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Proszę pozwól mi odbudować nasze relacje. - Ja... Nie chcę się z tobą wiązać. - To przynajmniej pozostańmy przyjaciółmi. Potem zdecydujemy co dalej. Zgoda? Izabela uśmiechnęła się do niego. Chłopak uznał to za bardzo dobry znak. Już od dawna się do niego nie uśmiechała. - Kochani, proszę o ciszę! - usłyszeli głos w mikrofonie. To Nicol stała na scenie i do nich przemawiała. - Pragnę zadedykować piosenkę mojemu ukochanemu mężowi. - powiedziała z miłością w oczach patrząc na Buforda. Po chwili spoważniała i spojrzała na pozostałych: - Więc macie mi nie przerywać! - powiedziała i zaczęła śpiewać: - Guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back. All You said before. Like how much you wanted. Anyone but me said you'd never come back. But here you are again. Cause we belong together now. Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too. Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you. Cause we belong together now. Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go. Oh yeah. Cause we belong together now. Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. Cause we belong together now. Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. Piosenka nie do końca pasowała do ich sytuacji. Może z wyjątkiem refrenu. Aczkolwiek Nicol śpiewała pięknie i nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, że tekst nie do końca zgadza się z sytuacją Buforda i Nicol. Irving włączył swoją nową kamerę i nagrał występ Nicol. - Potem wstawię to na jutjuba. - powiedział zachwycony. - Szefie, niech szef to zobaczy! - powiedział na oko dwudziestoletni młodzieniec przynosząc laptopa. Uruchomił youtube i włączył filmik Irvinga. - Co za głos... - wyszeptał łowca talentów. Linki *blog *deviantart